fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reggy
Summary Reggy is a character in Everybody Wants To Rule The World. He is a young adult with a love of gambling. Upon being given supernatural powers by Omni, he began seeing the world as a game to be played for the thrill of it, and set about attempting to conquer the world, having established that as his "win condition". He later lost interest in this game as the other people given powers by Omni proceeded to ruin the world, as well as seeing parallel worlds and realizing that conquering Earth was really a pretty small goal in the grand scheme. So now he works towards creating a "game" that can challenge him. Then he fell asleep after playing a game of pick up sticks with Weaboo and missed the apocalypse and when he woke up everyone but him had moved to a new world and he found he now had new reality warping powers, which he promptly used to fix the mess that Earth 1 had become and create new laws of reality that turned Earth 1 into No Game No Life. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with guns, 7-A with Durandal Proto, at least 6-A with Sheer Dumb Luck | At least 8-C physically, 9-C with guns, 7-A with Durandal Proto, at least 6-A with Sheer Dumb Luck | 7-A, at least 6-A with Sheer Dumb Luck | High 4-C | High 4-C | High 4-C Name: Reggy, Lucky guy, Mercurius Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human | Kikai | Kikai | Kikai, Gambler | Gambler, Human, Player | God Powers and Abilities: |-|First Power Set= Supernatural Luck, can extend the handle of Durandal to make it act as a spear, limited Acausality (Type 5 for his luck only - it exists outside time, causality and continuity, allowing him to keep his luck even if the event that gave it to him is erased, and allowing him to make use of its powers technically before even activating it in the first place) |-|Second Power Set= All prior, Non-Corporeal (as a Kikai he is is literally a possibility with no material form and is capable of existing as pure information), Immortality (Type 2 and 5, as a Kikai he does not age, rot, rust or decay and as a possibility he is not technically alive or dead), Death Manipulation (can kill anything with the smallest scratch from his Kikai's scythes, even other Kikai), Spatial Manipulation (like other Kikai, his attacks should warp and bend space to make evasion useless), Non-Physical Interaction (can attack and kill other Kikai, who are nothing but possibilities and information), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (unaffected by Critters which raise the heat of their surroundings to the point that a normal human and their surroundings would be instantly evaporated), Electricity Manipulation (unaffected by Critters that use electricity), Soul Manipulation (as a possibility of a child that was never born, he lacks a soul), Time Manipulation (as a Kikai the concept of time does not exist for him, his luck exists outside time, causality and continuity), Mind Manipulation (unaffected by Critters which can destroy minds), Death Manipulation (unaffected by Critters which attack with the phenomena of death) and Physics Manipulation (as a Kikai he is above and impervious to all aspects of physics) |-|Third Power Set=All prior, Expert Swordsman, Absorption (Can take stats from others by beating them in a bet, though they must accept the bet for him to take them), Summoning (Can near instantly summon items and equip them from his inventory), Statistics Amplification (various skills increase his stats such as intelligence, strength and accuracy), Magic (Can send his mana to others, can forcibly activate the skills of others), Summoning (Angel's paper has a chance of summoning an angel, can summon the Ruler and combat gods to oversee his bets, can summon weapons and items from his inventory), Regeneration (Low normally, can slowly regenerate health. Low-Mid with Strength&RegenerationX77, can regenerate from being impaled through the chest by spears), limited Resistance Negation with Nightmarization 50% (Nightmare's power nullifies defenses and resistances), Matter Manipulation (Can instantly shatter weapons in contact with him with Weapon Break), Electricity Manipulation (Has an unnamed skill that imbues his fist with lightning), Invulnerability Bypassing (Was able to kill the Hercules-Attribute Ranker with his sword despite the ranker taking 100% reduced damage from all physical weapons), Precognition (Switch allows him to read the trajectory of an attack and dodge it), Resurrection (if killed, Reggy will respawn seven hours later. However, he will also have his player character reset to level 1 with all his physical stats reduced to level 1 and all his abilities needing to be unlocked as he levels up again, excluding his natural innate abilities such as his luck), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers and forcefields capable of covering an entire village), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time in a small area), can triple jump, Explosion Manipulation (by concentrating mana in his hands he can cause it to blow up if he is killed), Energy Projection, Information Analysis (due to the 3-piece set effect of his golden equipment, he can read enemy levels to determine their strength), Power Mimicry (Can "borrow" powers and stats from his allies, and then pay them back with interest to increase his allies' stats, with Lucky Three he can gain three items that each gives him a one-time use of an ability he has seen before), with Lucky Three he can use Body Control (gained a one time use of Johann's ability to grow new arms made of various kinds of matter), Teleportation (used Whyr's cross-planetary teleportation), Space-Time Manipulation and Portal Creation (used Odd's ability to punch holes through space-time to create portals with multiversal range), Absorption (gained a one time use of Whyr's ability to absorb various forms of energy), Fire Manipulation (via various spells and items) | All prior, likely Spatial Manipulation (Lucas Han was able to break through Choco Bibi's spatial magic into a sealed space through sheer magical power, and Reggy's magical power is superior) |-|Power Modifiation= All prior except the following his replaced the abilities from his second power set key. Flight, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (has extremely fine control over electromagnetism), Wind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (can create a pseudo-dislocation in space-time with System Keuranos), Soul Manipulation (can consume souls to replenish his magical energy), Probability Manipulation (his Pioneer of the Stars skill allows him to make the impossible possible), minor Fate Manipulation (his Absolute Luck and Sheer Dumb Luck have synergised with and boosted his servant Luck parameter to EX, allowing him to passively change his fate to survive guaranteed events), Transformation (can transform into spirit form), Invisibility and Intangibility in spirit form, Can use magic playing cards as weapons, Teleportation (can teleport long distances in a flurry of cards), Extrasensory Perception, Limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically control his cards), Statistics Reduction (can reduce enemy speeds via Red Card), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun enemies Via Gold Card), Damage Boost (Via Stacked Deck), Power Nullification (Via Seal Fate), Curse Manipulation, Absorption (His Galvanism skill allows him to absorb ambient magical energy and electricity as well as incorporeal magical attacks such as lightning, wind, and energy blasts and convert it into electricity for his own use for rapid-self repair, reinforcement, and his own Noble Phantasm), a lot more (see Natural Born Genius for details), Resistance to magical abilities such as Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Petrification, and Probability Manipulation, Invulnerability to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) |-|Fourth Power Set= All prior, Mind Manipulation (can interfere with the electricity and electromagnetic fields in brains to cause black outs and make the mind go blank, can use Hypnosis to make the enemy sleep), Technology Manipulation (can create EMPs that short out technology and robots, can bypass EMP shielding), improved Resistance to Magic (via the Fox Head Medallion, which nullifies any use of magic that targets him, including things such as Existence Erasure, Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation, etc), reduced Supernatural Luck (still extremely high though, especially in games of random chance) |-|Fifth Power Set=All prior in addition to Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Summoning (from different universes), Life Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Athlete Level physically, Street level with guns, Mountain level with Durandal Proto (the prototype, and thus superior, to Durandal), At least Continent Level with Sheer Dumb Luck (brought meteors the size of continents crashing into the planet and disrupted, then fixed, its rotation) | At least Building Level physically (stronger than someone who one-shot a creature as large as a multi-storey building that destroyed buildings simply by moving), Mountain level with Durandal Proto, At least Continent Level '''with Sheer Dumb Luck | '''Mountain level (can cleave mountains in half with a single strike), At least Continent Level '''with Sheer Dumb Luck | '''Large Star level (won half the power of Adrian, who could harm someone who emerged from the core of a star as large as the universe, and can fight with someone who's exploding head became a black hole) | Large Star level (very slightly stronger than before) | Large Star level (very slightly stronger than before) Speed: Normal Human physically, Subsonic '''to '''Supersonic attack speed with guns (due to bullet speeds), Sheer Dumb Luck has Immeasurable '''Speed (it is a power that exists outside the constraints of time, continuation and causality, allowing it to alter the past prior to him obtaining it and work during time stop) | '''Supersonic (faster than someone who can move faster than sound), Subsonic '''to '''Supersonic attack speed with guns, Sheer Dumb Luck is Immeasurable | Supersonic, Sheer Dumb Luck is Immeasurable | MFTL+ (won half the speed of Adrian, who could move at around 280 quadrillion times the speed of light, so he should be able to move at 140 quadrillion C), Sheer Dumb Luck is Immeasurable | MFTL+ (slightly faster than before), Sheer Dumb Luck is Immeasurable | MFTL+ | MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown | At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Building Class | At least Mountain class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class '| '''Large Star Class ' '''Durability: Human level, but very hard to kill due to his power. Mountain level by blocking with Durandal Proto | At least Building level, but very hard to kill due to his power. Mountain level by blocking with Durandal Proto | Mountain level | Large Star level (won half the stats of someone who could take hits from a man who's exploding head became a black hole) | Large Star level | Large Star level Stamina: Average, though his luck can interfere with biological processes to slow down the rate of fatigue and tiring | Likely limitless (as a Kikai, he does not biologically tire) | Limitless | Limitless | Extremely high. Tireless as long as he has magical energy. | Extremely high. Tireless as long as he has magical energy. Range: Extended melee range with Durandal Proto, tens of metres with guns, at least planetary, possibly higher with Sheer Dumb Luck (was able to cause events that affected the entire planet) | All prior in addition to Unknown with Something Drastic (it creates a phenomena of death and warps space so it will spread until it kills its target) | Tens of metres (can project sword beams and use spells with this level of range), Unknown with Something Drastic | Tens of metres, at least planetary with Sheer Dumb Luck, Unknown with Something Drastic | Tens of metres with attacks, hundreds of metres if not higher with System Keuranos, at least planetary with Sheer Dumb Luck | Planetary, possibly Stellar Standard Equipment: One machine gun, Durandal Proto (stolen from the Gate of Babylon) | Same as prior | Various weapons and items in his inventor, such as fire staffs, summoning scrolls, the Sword of Honor, Golden Plate Boots, Golden Plate Gauntlets, and far more | Same as prior | Same as prior | Same as prior, the Star Cup Intelligence: Average | High. Able to discern the vital weak spots of enemies he has never met before. | High | High. Won half the intelligent stat of another person, though they weren't that smart to begin with. | High, has won intelligence stats from numerous people. | Genius (has the intelligence of a god of games) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | His machine guns and Durandal Proto are not non-corporeal possibilities like he is. | None notable | None notable | None notable Feats: |-|Sheer Dumb Luck Feats= *Sheer Dumb Luck altered earthquakes to enable him to move (and drive) safely and freely during one. *Sheer Dumb Luck caused rain and mist to cover his tracks. *Sheer Dumb Luck prevented him from crashing into anything while driving blind and ensured he made it to his destination simply by randomly turning the wheel and accelerating at random times. Later it allowed him to accelerate at high speeds through traffic without hitting anything. *Sheer Dumb Luck caused a toddler to (by randomly tapping keys on his father's keyboard) make a virus that infected the entire worlds systems, even super secure ones, then made it so this virus randomly caused black outs in any surveillance equipment that could track him. *Sheer Dumb Luck allowed him to fly planes by randomly pressing buttons and luckily getting all the right ones. *Sheer Dumb Luck changed Melvin's mind. *Sheer Dumb Luck stopped Xavier's powers activating to return the weapons Reggy had stolen to the Gate of Babylon. *Sheer Dumb Luck caused a bird to pick up a toy and drop it into the owners hands. *Sheer Dumb Luck caused guns to explode in their owners hands. *Sheer Dumb luck causes all the broadcasting systems in the Netherlands to dissolve into static to prevent a harmful message being heard. *Sheer Dumb Luck caused all the screens and speakers in Las Vegas to black out to prevent them from revealing incriminating information. |-|Other= *Defeated Kabus. *Even after losing Sheer Dumb Luck, somehow managed to defeat Walter Vincent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|First Power Set= *'Sheer Dumb Luck:' Higashikawa Mamoru's power, which has been renamed. It is an ability that will bring Reggy success at any endeavour, no matter if the chances of success are one in a thousand, one in a million, or one in a billion. So long as the chance of success is not zero, he will succeed. Fate itself conspires to bring him victory, guiding the flow of the world so as to bring about events that will ensure his success. Weapons crack and fall to pieces before ever striking him as hitherto unseen flaws suddenly expand with the force of the enemy's swing. Guns explode in their owner's hands or send bullets ricocheting into other enemies. Roofs crumble and fall on opponents. Lightning erupts out of the sky on a clear day to strike them. When Reggy did not wish to be seen or tracked, fog and rain were pulled to his location in order to hide his trail from enemies, and surveillance equipment that would have otherwise detected him randomly failed due to hardware errors, viruses, or system reboots. The power also lies outside of time, causality and continuity, allowing him to retain the power even after undoing the event that gave it to him in the first place, make use of the ability before ever activating it, and allowing it to alter past events to set up future events in his favour, or even undo destruction of objects he might find useful (even if the destruction was caused by an identical power of luck). Sadly, this ability was taken from him by the machinations of Lord English and replaced with a vastly reduced version (albeit one that still made him almost impossible to beat in games of chance). |-|Second Power Set= *'Mercurius:' Kerkan's Kikai that Reggy obtained, which has been renamed after the Greek God of Luck, Tricksters and Thieves who guided the souls of the dead to the Underworld. As a Kikai, Reggy is something that was never born, and exists only as a living possibility - fitting for a gambler - an intangible existence with no material form. He is something born without a life, neither alive nor dead, and will never rot, decay or die. Furthermore, he is above and impervious to all physical laws and the concept of time does not exist for him. However, Reggy lost this ability during the fourth power exchange, instead having it replaced by the powers of Archer (Nikola Tesla). **'Something Drastic:' Mercurius's power which can grant "death" to whatever its scythe touch, no matter if it is even that of the smallest wound for Reggy to kill his victims. Resulting in a quick and painless "death" to Reggy's victim. The ability can also kills sounds and heat, creating silence and freezing the world over. Like all Kikai abilities, it creates a phenomena of death that warps space to spread, making evasion useless. |-|Third Power Set= *'Lucky Coin:' Reggy flips a coin. Heads, he significantly increases a random stat (e.g. strength, magical power). Tails, nothing happens, he gets a debuff, or the enemy gets the buff. He can also give an ally the coin to use once he has manifested it. When thrown, the future constantly changes, nullifying precognitive abilities. At higher levels, multiple coins can be used at once. However, the more coins he uses at once, the faster the buff wears off. He can buff his accuracy with this skill to the point that the System (the "program" that governs the world) declares his attacks undodgeable. **'Golden Lucky Coin:' Flips a coin and catches it. An effect is given to Reggy. The effect shown is: ***'Lucky Three: Three Cards:' A set of cards representing various abilities Reggy has seen are presented to Reggy. He may pick three. Each card acts as a consumable item that allows him to use the corresponding skill. In the case of skills that creating things, a single use does not correspond to a single creation - for example Reggy was able to create multiple portals simultaneously when using his one-time-use of a portal skill instead of just one. Skills he can use with this ability are: ****'Odd Rampaging Sayaka Portal Creation:' Odd's power. Reggy punches a hole through space-time to create a portal to another location. Can even be used to punch to places outside the universe. ****'Johann Arms:' Johann's power. Allows Reggy to grow multiple new arms of various forms of matter, including solids, liquids or gases (though he can only continue to control them like normal arms if they are solid) ****'Xavier Gate of Babylon:' Xavier's power. Creates an array of golden portals behind the user that can fire various magical weapons at the enemy. Can also be used to access a specific item from the gate, though Reggy doesn't actually know enough about the contents to specifically choose things. ****'Whyr Absorption:' Whyr's ability. Allows absorption of various types of energy. ****'Whyr Teleportation:' Whyr's ability. Allows cross-planetary teleportation. ****'Melvin Gravity:' Melvin's ability. Pins down the target by increasing gravity around them. ****'Whyr Attack Reflect' ****'Walter Reflect:' ****'Ripandoff' of Darg Energy Beams: ****'Darg Sarcophagus Seal:' ****'Darg Core Enforcer:' ****'Melvin Boost:' ****'Melvin Shadow Ball:' ****'Kabus Radiation Beam:' ****'Kabus Dig:' ****'Kabus Duplication:' ****'Walter Portals:' ****'Walter Telekinsis:' ****'Walter Centaur Flash' ****'??? Neon Blasts' ****'Jean Teleportation' ****'Walter Black Hole Manipulation' ****'Randall Miracle Eye:' Ignore resistance to mind manipulation on a single enemy. Used against Walter. ****'Randal Hypnosis:' Make one enemy fall asleep. Used against Walter. ****'Jean Shadow Clone Jutsu:' ****'Jean Kamehameha' ****'Jean Renewal Tae-Kwon Do: Recoilless kick!' ****'Jean Renewal Tae-Kwon Do: 3rd stance, Hwechook' ****'Jean Na Bong Chim Accupuncture:Blood sealing point' ****'Odd Allegro' ****'Odd Holy Fire' ****'Odd Barrier' ****'The Trump Card:' *'Hellfire:' a high tier spell that unleashes an enormous torrent of flames. One of his preferred spells. During the Reef Dungeon arc he could only use this when buffing his spell power with Lucky Coin, though by the Preliminary Round Arc he can use it without needing to buff himself. However, it is noted to have the potential to damage him as well if used in small spaces. *'Mana Toss:' gives some of his own mana to an ally. *'Borrow:' Reggy "borrows" the stat/s of an ally. This temporarily drains them of that stat/s and gives it to Reggy. He can also borrow skills. It isn't clear if this skill requires permission or not. **'Payback:' Returns the borrowed skills and stats, this time with interest (deducted from his own stats). *'Betting:' Reggy makes a bet with his opponent. In some cases, such as legal pvp, a god can be summoned to oversee the bet. Conditions and rewards are determined by the players. Winner takes the reward, loser takes the consequnces. Due to Reggy's Gambler class, he can even take the opponent's stats and unique items and skills, even those not normally teachable, as a reward. It is noted that this skill is not bound by the rules of the game, allowing it to override all other abilities, such as allowing a sealed spirit to break free of seal placed on him simply by making that his prize if he won the game. The bet can also be used to verify if others are lying by making the condition of their loss if they lie. **'The Ruler (The Mediator):' The Ruler is summoned with Reggy's personal attribute. The ruler is able to fly. It watches the rules to be obeyed, and ensures the conditions of the bet are fulfilled. If a player attempts to break the rules, the Ruler breaks the cheaters wrists with a giant hammer, and nullifies any ability that would break the rules, allowing it to nullify the Spirit of the Mirror's Mind Mirror ability. The Ruler is also able to verify and detect when the conditions of a bargain have been completed, so it cannot be tricked. *'Moonlight Slash:' a sword skill that can cut apart dozens of people into pieces with a single strike. **'Lacerate:' the true, stronger form of Moonlight Slash. When used by Novelist Han, the skill's creator, it cut apart the clouds in the sky and negated a monster's Low-Mid regeneration. Instantly killed Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode Fengxian, and cut down an entire castle in a single move. However, it requires a high intelligence stat to use, forcing Reggy to buff himself with Lucky Coin in order to use Lacerate. Upon gaining Tesla's powers and intelligence, Reggy has the required Intelligence stat to use it himself. **'Moonlight Slash: Tornado:' By doing a Moonlight Slash while rotating, Reggy projects far more slashes than normal in a vortex towards the opponent. *'Personal Attribute:' Absolute Luck - Reggy's personal attribute is absolute luck. This makes him incredibly lucky, allowing him to do such improbable things are roll 5 triples on a die in a row, followed by a six which is something with a 0.000000000000354470415% chance of happening. **'Lucky Synergy:' Similar skills will synergise with each other to alter and improve each other's effects (e.g. Dark's Soul Reading skill synergised with his Maximum Survival instinct to allow him to detect the personal attributes of others). Reggy's Sheer Dumb Luck synergising with his Absolute Luck synergising with Tesla's Luck Stat ended up boosting his Servant Luck Stat to EX, allowing him to alter his fate to avoid unavoidable death. **'Lucky Synergy Nerf'd:' With the loss of Sheer Dumb Luck to Lord English's machinations, Reggy's Synergy has been reduced, so his Luck is now only boosted to A rank. *'Lucky Man:' - A passive skill. When faced by an attack he cannot dodge, Reggy will miraculously avoid the attack, and deals damage to his enemy (e.g. by slipping over as the opponent rushes at him and kicking them in the chin by accident). **'Lucky Punch:' only usable after Lucky Man has activated. Reggy manifests a slot machine number wheel above his head, then punches the opponent, dealing anywhere from 00000 damage to 99999 damage, sufficient to instantly oneshot Nightmarized Rigos *'Hidden Gate:' a secret set of abilities caused by a bug. It grants extremely powerful abilities. **'Strength & Regeneration X 77:' when Lucky Coin is thrown from the Hidden Gate, it instead increases the user's power and regeneration 77 times over. *'Hell Explosion:' causes a shockwave of fire to erupt from Reggy's body. Allows him to break free of being frozen solid. Only useable at Rank 3. *'Dark Coin:' Allows Reggy to enter Nightmarization 50%. **'Nightmarization 50%:' increases Reggy's stats significantly and allows his skills to nullify resistances (presumably by 50%) *'Copy Skill! Weapon Break!:' Shatters a weapon Reggy is in contact with. *'Ultimate Skill: All In!:' Reggy throws his coins into a slot machine that appears behind him. The slot machine has a "Live or Dead" sign above it. The number wheel spins to 99999, vastly increasing the strength of his next attack. *'Self Burning:' Erupts in a vortex of flame, damaging enemies around him. *'Switch:' a skill used in Swordmage Mode. Reads the path of the enemy attack and dodges it. *'Barrier:' sets up an invisible magical barrier around the user. Reggy can set up 5 of these in an instant, and each can take up to 1000 damage before breaking. He also used a wide range variant to protect an entire village from destruction. *'Slow Area:' slows time in a small target area. Was used to slow down Fengxian's attack by slowing down the motion of his arm. *'Lord of Ignes:' described as top tier magic, but it is unknown what it does, or if Reggy actually has this skill, as he never cast it, instead using it as a threat to trick his opponent before switching to another spell. *'Force Use Skill:' forces a specific skill of the enemy's to activate. Was used to force Fengxian to teleport back to his base. *'Bash:' a sword attack. *'Master's Instinct:' a passive skill that detects extraordinary speed or spell power using a hidden stat called Instinct, allowing Reggy to detect and dodge attacks that go beyond what is normally perceivable . *'Hero's Body:' Consumes own HP to break the speed limit of actions, allowing him to react to and dodge attacks he would normally not be fast enough to dodge. Can only be used with strength stat over 999. *'The Little Girl's Love:' passive skill gained from successfully completing a quest. The little girl (Lailing) has max affection for Reggy. |-|Redone First Power Set= Noble Phantasm *'System Keraunos: Legend of Mankind - Advent of Lightning': The Noble Phantasm of Nikola Tesla, the sublimation of his various exploits during life and the mystery of many supernatural legends related to him. It is a powerful Noble Phantasm that emits a "furious power" that can be likened to the second coming of gods of thunder and lightning from various mythologies. This Noble Phantasm allows Reggy extremely fine and powerful control over electromagnetism even without releasing its True Name. This allows for him to do things such as creating localised EMP fields that disrupt electronics and cause minds to blank out by interfering with bio-electricity. He can also alter the polarity of his atoms to hold his atoms together through sheer electromagnetic force, though this will cause his body to disintegrate if done for too long. Upon unleashing its full might by calling its True Name, Reggy is able to create space-time dislocation through sheer electromagnetic force that can be used to obliterate opponents and their attacks, thus serving as an offensive and defensive Noble Phantasm. This ability's mana cost is especially high, but this can be offset by his Galvanism ability. Class skills *'Independent Action': The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Thanks to his B Rank; It is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. Technically, as a physical being merely with the powers of a Servant, Reggy does not require or use this skill. *'Magic Resistance': Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to Nikola's C Rank, it only cancels spells with a chant below two verses but will not be able to defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills *'Galvanism': A skill that allows unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and bio-electricity. Thaumaturgical attacks involving formless materials such as air manipulation, energy bullets, and beam attacks—are converted to electricity and completely nullified, with excess energy being discharged into the environment. Reggy can use the electricity he absorbs to rapidly heal himself and temporarily bolster his abilities and restore his mana reserves. *'Natural Born Genius': A skill for those prodigies who were born with an unnaturally high intellect. Due to his A rank, it allows him the use of most skills, excluding those inherent to the body (such as Divinity or Mystic Eye skills) or ones unique to particular heroes and their legends, with B-A rank efficiency. Thus he could theoretically use skills such as Mana Burst, and Eye of the Mind (True). However, he can only use one of these skills at a time. Skills he can theoretically obtain include: **'Advice of the Strategist:' A Skill given to military-affiliated Servants. By grasping and analyzing the situation, correct advice can be given to one's allies. The higher the rank, the better the probability of the advice given being correct. **'Animal Dialogue:' communication of intention with animals that do not speak a 'language of words'. Since it's not like the intellect of the animals improve, very complex nuances are not conveyed **'Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools):' Implements used gain a plus modifier in their damage dealt against 'humans'. **'Attendant of Iron:' A Skill where with proximity of presence alone, the Servant is capable of reinforcing his Master's physical attributes. **'Battle Continuation:' A Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. The form of the skill Reggy can use with Natural Born Genius is not based on his body, but on his mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, no matter how unlikely his victory. **'Baptism Rite:' A a type of magecraft that changed style into a church form. It is tremendously effective on a spiritual body, mainly used to exorcise lost and evil spirits. It is unknown Reggy's potential proficiency with this skill, as the only other example of it being used at B rank or higher was when it was combined with another two Noble Phantasms. **'Beast Killer:' The ability to unleash a special attack towards magic beasts and wild animals. Grants Reggy a special instinctual knowledge of the weak and vital points of beasts that he can target to disable and kill them. **'Bow and Arrow Creation:' A Skill for designing and crafting a bow and arrows. As long as he has the materials, he can instantly make a bow and arrows. A bow needs physical materials; however, arrows can be made by using his magical energy. Because of this, Reggy can intermittently fire a countless number of arrows. **'Bravery:' The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage. **'Ceremonial Reformation:' A Skill which improves the functionality of the peoples and lands under the user's control. **'Charisma:' A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. **'Charisma of an Evil Genius:' A charisma associated with one who stands at the top of an evil organization rather than one who manages a nation. Should he choose to use it, at Rank A, Reggy can not only control the city of Vegas (later Mercurius), but the whole world from the shadows through his evil charisma. **'Chinese Martial Arts:' A Chinese rationality. A value that measures one's mastery of the martial arts that made becoming one with the universe as its objective. Its learning difficulty is of the highest level and, unlike other Skills, it is at A Rank that one is at a level where one is said to have finally "learned it". **'Chiyogami Manipulation Techniques:' Origami foldings can be manipulated freely. Whether to attack, defend, or even be combined as a dovetail for decoy, it can be morphed into various forms and used in many ways. However, the only known user of this skill has an EX rank, while Reggy can only use up to A rank, so his proficiency is unknown. He can probably just make some nice origami is all. **'Cloud Shine' A Skill where after switching one's attitude to that of a swordsman, the user performs ultra-high speed movements and slashes. At B rank, Reggy should be able to use this skill at the same degree as Shiki, who can move 9m "instantly". **'Command of the Strategist:'A Skill given to military-affiliated Servants. Maximizes the power of allied troops as an army, including oneself. **'Crossing Arcadia:' A Skill that allows for quickly moving over the field of battle. With this skill, Reggy has the capacity to move while jumping over all kinds of obstacles on the field, including enemies. **'Demonic Defender of the State:' The capacity of a Servant to mark a region as his personal dominion by securing the surrounding leylines prior to an engagement. At only B-A rank, Reggy should gain some slight bonus to his stats (excluding Luck) within the marked territory, though not as significant as a full rank up. **'Determination of Steel:' A composite Skill, combining the effects of the Bravery and Calm and Collected Skills, that allows one to completely ignore pain and endure superhuman speeds. At B-A rank, Reggy cannot completely block out his sense of pain, but he can reduce it significantly. **'Disengage' The ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions. At A rank, Reggy can reset all cooldowns on his skills (except Disengage), restore a portion of his health, and remove all debuffs. **'The End of the Spider Thread:' A skill which represents the ability to scheme evil. Although Reggy can only achieve A rank with this skill as opposed to the original user's A++, he should still be a capable of reducing order, defiling goodness, and taking a reduced sentence from fate and punishment for his actions, no matter what happens to society. **'Espionage:' A skill that does not conceal one’s presence, but rather makes one's presence fail to register as hostile. This Skill causes others to misunderstand one's status, including mistaking one for a kind neighbor, a harmless pebble, or as the most beloved person. At A rank, Reggy can use this skill to infiltrate enemy organisations and easily gain their trust, as well as easily relay information to his allies through illegal channels. **'Eternal Arms Mastership:' A skill that prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. At A rank, Reggy should be able to retain a large degree of his skill with weapons, even when under mental interference effects such as confusion. **'Exorcism of Apparitions:' A Skill that, with an invocation of nine characters - the kuji Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen - defends and nullifies curses of evil origins. If successful, an opponent's use of magecraft may be sealed; and in certain circumstances, appropriated by the Servant as part of his own repertoire in limited capacity. **'Eye of the Mind (True):' A heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent’s activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning. **'Familiar Creation:' A Skill that allows the user to create a familiar and control it from a distance. **'Giant Beast Hunting:' A Skill that denotes having abundant combat experience against giant enemy lifeforms. Grants higher damage against giant beasts. **'Golden Rule:' A skill that refers to the measurement of one's fortune to acquire wealth. Reggy is already really damn good at getting more money from his gambling and just luck in general, so he doesn't really need this skill. **'Good God's Wisdom:' A skill that shows that one taught many people. Other than those that are burdens of the body (divinity, etc) and those characteristic of other heroes, many skills can be exhibited at A-rank. It is also possible to grant them to other servants. If there is enough Magical Energy, it is even possible to grant them to existences other than servants. **'Great Country-wide Crossing:' A miracle escape Skill that turns an absolute pinch into an opportunity. **'Harp of Healing:' A Skill that gives the user the ability to exorcise evil spirits and heal others by playing a melody with a harp. **'Hero Creation' A Skill that represent the techniques and arts to artificially give birth to and raise a "King". **'High-Speed Divine Words' A Skill that assists with magical incantations via a power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is a power long lost by modern magi. It is particularly useful for direct attack magic. **'High-Speed Incantation:' The ability to speak magical incantations at an accelerated speed. **'Human Anatomy Study:' A concept placed on the 'other side' of execution techniques and medicine. At B-A rank, Reggy is aware of where he can injure others to cause the most pain without killing them. **'Human Anatomy Understanding' A Skill that allows one to have a grasp of the inner workings of the human body, like a piece of precision machinery. All actions intended to heal through Skills, Magecraft, etc. are improved. One is able to target enemy vitals with extreme precision, and all damage inflicted is increased. In addition, all damage received by the user is reduced, as they can move their body to avoid damage to their vital areas. At A rank, this skill becomes an ingrained instinct in the user. **'Human Observation:' A technique to observe and understand people. At A rank, it is not simply observing but the capacity to hypothesize about one's livelihoods and preferences, and even the lives of people whose name are unknown. This requires a tremendous memory that does not forget easily. **'Hypothetical Reasoning' A skill connected to abductive reasoning, a type of logical reasoning and an induction method applied on a wide scale. **'Illusionism:' A Skill that denotes excellence in the art of illusion within the field of magecraft; a magecraft for the use of beguilement. It refers to interference with the psyche, and the projection of illusions into reality. At A Rank, the introduction of nightmares unto the realm of the psyche is a matter of course; and even within reality, an illusion on the scale of a single village may be manifested with ease, to the end of successfully beguiling humans. At this level, it is even possible to go beyond people and deceive the environment. **'Incitement:' A Skill that functions as the acquisition of the words and gestures to lead the citizens and the masses. Especially, when employed against an individual, it functions as a sort of mental attack. **'Item Construction:' The Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items. **'Kalaripayattu:' An ancient Indian martial art. Without bearing upon strength and talent, it is the ancestor of all martial arts founded on the basis of rational thought. Defensively oriented. **'Knight Tactics' A battle methodology in which one grasps the flow of battle and induces the opponent to make a mistake, even without being a match for him/her in strength. A Skill not for self-strengthening, but to invite a check failure for the opponent. Consists of composed observation powers to wager on a momentary chance of victory. **'Knowledge of Melees' A methodology regarding crowd-combat in which friends and foes are all jumbled together. Not the ability to take command of a military force, but combat techniques to persevere as a single warrior within the troops of an army. **'Knowledge of Respect and Harmony' A special ability that prevents the reduction of accuracy regardless of how many times the same technique has been used on the same foe. In other words, the ability to “render one’s attacks unreadable to the enemy”. **'Magecraft:' Knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy. At B-A rank, he an perform attacks, attack support, healing, etc. However it is not meant for direct combat. **'Mana Burst' The increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. At Rank A, even a stick can become a weapon of great power. A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine Mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Can also raise one's defense several times over and grant high-speed movement. **'Mana Defense' A Skill of the same type as 'Mana Burst', where magical power is translated directly into defensive power **'Manslayer' A sword skill specialized to cutting down humans with a blade. **'Marksmanship' A Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms. **'Medical Techniques' Modern medicine that surpasses the medical technology of those times by a few degrees. Still, this Skill does not make a comparison by modern standards, instead determining by the standards of the age in which the Servant lived. **'Mental Pollution' A Skill where due to possessing a distorted mentality, it is possible for one to shut out any mental interference thaumaturgy. However, at the same time, it becomes impossible for one to come to a mutual understanding with individuals who do not possess an equivalent rank of Mental Pollution. When synergizing with Nightmarization 50%, he enters a state of madness that shuts out all mental interference and drives him insane. **'Military Tactics' Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. **'Murderous Intent' A Skill where one participates in an activity with no chance of survival and with a willingness to die. Ignoring the limits of his body during battle, he starts running and increases his speed infinitely. Of course, what awaits at the end is self-destruction. **'Narrator:' A Skill that displays one's amazing eloquence with verbally narrating tales and legends. It is completely different from the written craft of literature, and adapts to the mood and mental state of the listener by selecting the most appropriate way of reciting the story, a storytelling ability specialized in improvisation. It is likely that Rakugo storytelling Heroic Spirits also carries this Skill. **'Natural Insight:' the ability to grasp the essence of things. Perceptive eyes for observation that will not overlook any information. **'Ninjutsu:' The general term for the secret intelligence techniques, combat techniques, larceny techniques, torture techniques, etc., employed by ninjas. Its system differs between each school. **'Nothingness:' the highest order a swordsman can attain. The ultimate mental state. It corresponds to the concept of Suigetsu of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū. One is nothing, thus invincible. Only a swordsman who has reached the infinite mental state can perceive this. **'Nursing of Steel:' A Skill where one can treat the injuries of allies using scalpels and medicines created from magical energy. **'Obscurant Wall of Chalk:' A defensive Skill that allows one to arbitrarily apply invincibility to someone in the party. The power of one's Noble Phantasm also increases a bit. Following how it is called 'obscurant', the target temporarily shifts out of the time axis to avoid an attack. **'Planning:' Tactical thinking meant for assassinating a target. Unlike Military Tactics, this is constricted to only assassination missions in which few people are involved **'Powerless Shell:' A Skill that makes the user difficult to perceive as a Servant, declining one's parameters and suppresses one's Skills. **'Presence Concealment': The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. At A rank, is possible to disappear completely and become nearly impossible to be detected. The rank of Presence Concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack. **'Projection Magic:' A magecraft that reproduces tools for a few minutes by means of images. **'Proof of Friendship:' A Skill to suppress an enemy Servant's fighting spirit to a certain extent, where then a dialogue can begin. However, the enemy Servant must not possess a Mental Pollution Skill. **'Protection from Arrows:' The ability to deal with projectiles, an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. At B-A rank, it's possible for him to avoid any long range attack if he has made visual confirmation of his opponent, tracking down ranged weapons with his eyes and defend against them. He can deal with most projectiles even in conditions where the opponent cannot be visually seen. As long as the attack is a thrown type, he can avoid even Noble Phantasms, but he can't gain the effects of this protection with respect to wide range attack types where the attack range of the weapon explodes on impact, or a direct attack by a weapon that has simply long reach. **'Reduced Earth:' A technique to cut down the distance between opponents instantly. Many martial arts masters have pursue the extremity of Step Movements in martial arts. Rather than a simple quickness, there are numerous phenomena that are connected with each other and are completed with walking, body movement, breathing, blind spots, etc. The highest grade beyond A-Rank becomes a long dimension leap technique and it would be in the category of Sage Techniques. **'Riding:' A skill denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. At A rank, all vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class. **'Scapegoat:' The accumulation of cunning techniques designed to escape the battlefield in one piece. **'Self-Suggestion:' A powerful suggestion that has oneself as the target, raising resistance against mental interference. At A rank, it is possible to stop the body's aging and even swap genders simply through the power of suggestion. **'Shamanism:' A Skill to enter a dialogue with spirits passed down by the Apaches. At A-B Rank, Reggy can enter contracts with spirits to borrow their power. **'Single-Mindedness' The ability to immerse oneself in something, exhibiting a superhuman degree of focus. **'Sphere Boundary': A meditatively-based technique by which, through utilization of Qi (one of the culturally-specific names of Od), one may perceive the exact conditions of the immediate environment, and make use of the resulting perception so as to adjust and minimize the noticeability and impact of one's existence. For those who have reached the pinnacle of this Skill, it is possible to synchronize with the World to such an extent that the human figure is rendered naturally indiscernible; it could be said that this state of oneness is the purpose for the pursuit of the Sphere Boundary to begin with. Vitrification functions on a similar basis. As with the technique of Presence Concealment, elimination of presence drops in efficiency in the circumstance that the user initiates an attack or poises for an offensive - even though invisibility is still effectively maintained. For this reason, opponents unfamiliar with the technique are still capable of 'just barely evading' a seemingly invisible attack, provided he or she has the sufficient skill, talent, or experience. However, in the absence of any preparation for offensive action, a practitioner of the Sphere Boundary remains wholly indiscernible even on physical contact. **'Stalking' A Skill for keeping on one's pursuit of a beloved target. **'Strategy:' the ability to seize things in the broader perspective, such as diplomacy and logistics, in order to decide victory before the fighting even begun. **'Subversive Activities:' The talent to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages before going into battle. An expert of traps. However, the higher the ranking of this Skill, the more one's spiritual status as a hero declines. At A rank, it is possible to disable nearly 60% of the enemy's military force before they advance. **'Suppression': A secret art of assassins for not letting intention to kill show off until right before attacking. At A rank, the intent to kill is not visible until Reggy grasps his weapon. **'Surgical Procedure' The capability of surgical repair with use of a bloodstained scalpel, applicable to the Servant or her Master. **'Technique Elucidation': A Skill to interpret and restore more or less anything that can be called a formula. An esoterica among esotericae even in an age when magecraft still existed. But completely useless in combat. **'Territory Creation:' The Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. At A rank, the creation of a 'Temple', which is superior to a 'Workshop', becomes possible. **'Torture Techniques': A Skill that represents one's possession of outstanding torture techniques. Plus modifiers are added when using torture tools to deal damage. Because it strengthens bloodshed and agony, further damage is continuously added after the ordinary damage. **'Voyage:' A Skill denoting one's steering techniques for a ship. Because it is specialized for ships only, it is impossible for one to ride horses or chariots. **'Voyager of the Storm': The talent to sail vessels recognized as ships. Because the ability as a group leader is also necessary, this unique Skill also has the effects of both Charisma and Military Tactics. **'Witchcraft': A Skill that signifies one as a practitioner of Witchcraft. This magecraft has roots in both the eastern and western worlds. At A rank it has varied uses, like returning the favor multiplied to those who hurt oneself, sowing discord upon personal relationships, or giving nightmares using succubi. It's difficult for the average magus to resist it, ignoring their natural magic resistance. *'Pioneer of the Stars': A unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. Due to his key role in the development of the technology required to harness electricity, which until then was a domain limited to beings from the Age of Gods, and revolutionizing human civilization as a whole, Reggy has an EX-Rank in this ability, allowing him to turn "impossible events" into "events that can be realized" with the resources he has at his disposal. |-|Fourth Power Set= *'Loaded Dice:' Reggy rolls his dice every time he kills an enemy, randomly gaining 1 to 6 Gold. Naturally, he has a higher chance to receive a large bonus. *'Wild Cards:' Reggy throws three cards outwards in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through. *'Pick A Card:' Reggy presents a random card which cycles through blue, red and gold for 6 seconds. Reactivating Pick A Card ends the cycle and modifies Reggy's next basic attack to deal magic damage and apply a bonus effect, based on the card he selected. **'Blue Card:' Reggy restores his mana. **'Red Card:' Reggy deals magic damage to all enemies around his target and slows all damaged enemies for 2.5 seconds. **'Gold Card:' Reggy briefly stuns his target. *'Stacked Deck:' Reggy permanently has bonus attack speed, and deals bonus magic damage on every fourth basic attack. *'Destiny:' Reggy gains true sight of all enemy champions for a few seconds. After a 0.5-second delay, Twisted Fate can use Gate once for the duration. *'Gate:' In a swirl of cards, Reggy teleports to another location. *'Seal Fate:' Reggy draws a powerful card from his deck, dealing damage to an enemy target and nullifying their ability to use their skills for a short duration. That enemy takes periodic damage until the curse runs out, or until he can kill an enemy unit. *'Second Sight:' Reggy grants the Second Sight to his allies, increasing their chance to critically hit with basic attacks. |-|Tournament Arc (Altered Power Set) Key: Start | Second Power Set | Third Power Set | With Adrian's Stats | Fourth Power Set | Tournament Arc (Altered Power) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Space Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Immortals Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 4 Category:Roleplay Characters Category:VSRPverse